The Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) protocol is a high-speed expansion bus protocol that is commonly used for interconnecting computer components. PCIe is specified, for example, by the PCI Special Interest Group (PCI-SIG), in “PCI Express Base Specification Revision 3.1a,” Dec. 7, 2015, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The Management Component Transport Protocol (MCTP) is a management protocol that provides various monitoring and control functions in a managed computer system. MCTP may be applied, for example, over PCIe. MCTP is specified, for example, by the Distributed Management Task Force (DMTF), in “Management Component Transport Protocol (MCTP) Base Specification,” Document DSP0236, version 1.3.0, Nov. 24, 2011, which is incorporated herein by reference.
MCTP over PCIe is specified, for example, in “Management Component Transport Protocol (MCTP) PCIe VDM Transport Binding Specification,” DMTF Document DSP0238, version 1.0.1, Dec. 11, 2009, which is incorporated herein by reference. Network Controller Sideband Interface (NC-SI) over MCTP is specified, for example, in “NC-SI over MCTP Binding Specification,” DMTF Document DSP0261, version 1.1.0, Mar. 21, 2015, which is incorporated herein by reference.